Soletrar a lealdade
by Saint Nemui
Summary: O mestre encarrega Degel de ensinar a pequena Sasha. Contudo, ele, pensando que ela sabe ler, passa-lhe livros sem alfabetizá-la. E agora, Sasha?


_Notas: História escrita para a Semana Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

**Soletrar a lealdade**

* * *

Estava nervosa. Parada em frente à casa de Aquário, Sasha pensava se devia mesmo entrar ou não. Normalmente passava por ali antes de seus passeios, e Degel gentilmente lhe cedia a passagem. Mas seu diálogo com ele até então era apenas "estou passando, Degel" e "Pois não, Athena-sama". Eles nunca tinham conversado de verdade. Tinha medo das coisas que ele lhe diria.

"Athena-sama?"

Era Sísifo. Ele atravessava a casa e estava acompanhado de Degel.

"Oi, Sísifo. Oi, Degel."

"Bom dia. Se não for incômodo, posso perguntar o que faz aí?"

"Ah, nada não! Eu só estava admirando a paisagem!"

Não havia muito que se ver na parte de trás da casa de Aquário, mas Sísifo deixou a mentira passar e sorriu:

"Eu estou indo ver o mestre. Com licença, Athena-sama."

"Sim."

Sísifo sempre era daquele jeito. Tinha tato com as pessoas e sempre considerava os sentimentos alheios. Ele era bem diferente de Kardia, que era direto e rude. Sasha não se incomodava em passar o tempo com eles, pois já se acostumara. Contudo, ainda lhe restava conhecer os outros. Sabia que Degel era um grande amigo de Kardia e que tinha uma enorme biblioteca. Isso era tudo que sabia. Não fazia ideia do que esperar depois de o mestre Sage dizer-lhe que ele seria o seu professor.

"Athena-sama."

Degel ajoelhou-se na sua frente, respeitosamente.

"É com muita honra que recebo a missão de educá-la. Prometo que desempenharei o meu papel com todo o esforço e dedicação."

"Ah... sim..."

"Pedi que preparassem uma sala de estudos para a senhorita. É por aqui."

Estava com medo. Sasha nunca tinha ido à escola, mas já ouvira coisas horríveis sobre o modo como os professores castigavam seus alunos. Ela nem queria imaginar como seria numa instituição militar como o Santuário. Sempre que via o treino dos soldados, achava os cavaleiros brutos demais.

A sala ficava próxima à janela, sendo uma das paredes curva. Como o templo de Aquário era cilíndrico, todos os cômodos continham uma parede côncava. Era um lugar bem iluminado e com altas janelas. Também estava equipado com lamparinas, caso o estudo invadisse à noite. Havia até mesmo uma cama preparada para ela.

"Espero que esteja de seu agrado, Athena-sama."

"É uma sala bem confortável, Degel. Eu gostei."

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Agora, por favor."

Nervosa, Sasha dirigiu-se até a cadeira que Degel puxou e indicou. Uma serva apareceu e serviu-lhe um chá. Era uma situação inteiramente nova para ela. O que Degel estaria pensando dela?

"Bem, Athena-sama. O mestre solicitou-me ensinar-lhe tudo, não só sobre o cosmos, como também as disciplinas normais. Mas eu não queria tornar as coisas muito difíceis para a senhorita, e pensei em começar com a história do Santuário."

"Ah... sim..."

"Mas não quero dar aqueles manuais chatos. O mais legal mesmo é ler os diários dos cavaleiros. Mas não muito antigos, porque senão a senhorita não conseguirá ler. Eu peguei os mais recentes aqui, que, eu tenho certeza, a senhorita vai adorar! Eu adorei!"

Degel depositou uma pilha de cinco livros na sua frente. Sasha teve vontade de levantar-se e ir embora de lá, mas não o fez por educação. Degel parecia crescer em animação na sua frente.

"Eu li e reli esses livros muitas vezes desde que vim para cá. Acho que eles são perfeitos para a senhorita entender como é que este Santuário funciona. Não se preocupe, eles não são difíceis, e a caligrafia é muito boa. Pode começar!"

Em pânico, Sasha não soube o que fazer. Ela mal chegara, e ele lhe mandava ler relatos de antigos cavaleiros? Como poderia falar que não conseguia ler nenhuma letra, sendo que ele esperava tanto dela? Para piorar, ele se sentou do outro lado da mesa e ficou olhando para ela, com aquele sorriso gentil.

Devia contar? Mas, aparentemente, ele esperava que ela soubesse ler. Sasha abriu o primeiro livro e ficou olhando para as misteriosas letras, tentando tirar algum sentido delas. Talvez, se estudasse aqueles símbolos com muito cuidado, conseguisse decifrá-los. Começou a estudá-los. Alguns símbolos se repetiam com muita frequência. Mas o que seriam? Sasha não fazia a menor ideia de como desvendar aquele mistério.

"Eu adoro esse começo!", disse Degel, animado. "Esse cavaleiro era criança quando estourou a última Guerra Santa, e vivia aqui no Santuário. Ele conta como foi com detalhes, mas com o olhar de criança. Achei que a senhorita fosse gostar."

Sasha sorriu sem jeito. Como dizer que aquilo era impossível para ela? Degel parecia tão animado e feliz. Bebeu um pouco do chá, tentando ganhar tempo, e voltou para aquele amontoado de símbolos. Era tão difícil! Ficou ainda mais nervosa. O que fazer? Pensou e pensou, olhando para as linhas do livro. Ergueu a cabeça e perguntou:

"Esses são os primeiros livros que leu aqui no Santuário?"

"Ah, não. Os primeiros que li foram um pouco mais complicados. Mas eu gostei deles! Esses que te passei são os que um soldado me sugeriu durante o treino. Eles são muito bons para a sua idade."

A educação daquele lugar devia mesmo ser muito rígida para aqueles livros serem adequados para Sasha. Ela não conseguia entender nada do que estava escrito ali. Fingiu continuar a leitura, enquanto tentava descobrir que seria aquele outro símbolo que repetia bastante...

Virou a folha. Degel acharia muito estranho se ela ficasse olhando para a primeira página por muito tempo. Ela já tinha visto algumas pessoas lerem em sua cidade natal, e sabia que, de tempos em tempos, elas viravam a página. Mas o que mais incomodava era o fato de que Degel estava ali, olhando para ela. Era como se ele a avaliasse constantemente.

"Ahn... Degel?"

"Sim? O que está achando?"

"Ah... É interessante", mentiu. "Mas... Será que poderia não olhar muito para cá? Está me desconcentrando. Não é sua culpa, mas... é que sempre acabo olhando pra você."

"Mil perdões. Eu estarei no corredor caso precise de alguma coisa."

"Obrigada."

Um problema a menos. Agora Sasha tinha mais liberdade para descobrir um jeito – e rápido – de ler. Se ela conseguisse adivinhar alguma palavra ali no meio... talvez conseguisse descobrir o que significava cada símbolo. Folheou o livro, tentando encontrar algo, sem sucesso. Como é que pessoas conseguiam aprender a ler? Aquilo era difícil demais! E pior, Degel realmente acreditava que ela sabia ler.

O negócio era contar a verdade. Mas tinha tanta vergonha! Ele iria perguntar por que ela estava fingindo que sabia ler, e ela não saberia o que responder! No final, quanto mais se mente, menos coragem há de contar a verdade. Enquanto Sasha pensava que já era tarde demais para contar a verdade, sabia que tudo pioraria se não o fizesse. Mas então ele poderia ficar decepcionado, pois esperava que ela soubesse ao menos ler.

Não é que ela nunca tivesse desejado. Ela sempre tivera curiosidade de saber como era poder ler qualquer coisa. Sempre tinha que pedir para um moço ler os papéis que conseguia, e nem sempre ele lia tudo. Não podia estudar, pois tinha que trabalhar para conseguir sustento no orfanato. Por isso mesmo, não achava que servia para ser aluna do cavaleiro considerado o mais sábio de todo o Santuário.

Tentou vasculhar em sua mente qualquer coisa que tinha sido lida na sua frente. Já tinha visto muitas pessoas lendo em voz alta, mas, por não conhecer os significados daqueles símbolos, não conseguira memorizá-los. Se ao menos soubesse uma única letra, poderia tentar adivinhar o resto por dedução... Mas ela nem sabia ler números!

Olhou em volta. Será que não havia nada naquela sala que desse alguma dica? Não havia outros livros ali. E os que Degel trouxera? Sasha pegou um deles e tentou desvendar o mistério da escrita. Nada. Como é que as pessoas podiam aprender uma coisa tão difícil? Não era à toa que tão pouca gente soubesse ler no mundo!

Voltou para o primeiro livro. Será que os poderes de Athena não lhe seriam úteis? Se ela era uma deusa, pelo menos devia ter memória das vidas passadas. Provavelmente as Athenas anteriores souberam ler livros de trás pra frente...

Não podia deixar que Degel descobrisse seu problema, mas estava com pouco tempo. Em breve ele entraria na sala e perguntaria sobre o livro. O que fazer? Lembrou-se de uma vez quando um homem pediu para um amigo ficar com o livro por mais tempo para ler com calma. Talvez desse certo. Pegou o livro com cuidado, desceu da cadeira e aproximou-se da porta. Seu coração batia a uma velocidade incrível. Respirou fundo, deu uns passos e saiu no corredor.

"Degel?"

"Sim, Athena-sama? Precisa de ajuda?"

"Eu acho que vou demorar para ler este livro. Será que posso levar para o meu templo?"

"A sala não é confortável?"

"Não, não é nada disso! Eu gostei muito da sala... É que... hoje não estou me sentindo muito bem."

"É?! A senhorita precisa de um curandeiro? Eu irei chamar agora mesmo!"

"Não... Não precisa não! Eu só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça", mentiu.

A mão dele subitamente encostou-se em sua testa. Degel ajoelhou-se e sorriu, aliviado.

"Não está com febre. Que bom... Mas se não se sente bem, é melhor que descanse. Leve o livro, por favor. Amanhã nos reencontraremos, Athena-sama."

Sasha sorriu com culpa. Degel era uma ótima pessoa. Detestava mentir para ele, mas como dizer que não sabia ler, sendo a deusa da sabedoria? Ela era somente uma menina ignorante, que fora empurrada para ser aluna do cavaleiro mais brilhante do Santuário! Tinha de arranjar um jeito de aprender a ler; e depressa.

Depois de voltar ao templo, abriu o livro sobre a cama e continuou quebrando a cabeça com aquele quebra-cabeça insolúvel. Mas tinha de achar um jeito. Havia palavras grandes e pequenas. As pequenas deviam ser aquelas mais comuns. Podia começar por elas, mas não sabia como...

Uma serva entrou no quarto para trazer-lhe um lanche. Sasha percebeu que aquela era a sua chance perfeita. As servas de Athena eram proibidas de sair de seu templo. Elas não conversariam com o Degel.

"Ah, posso te pedir um favor?"

"Sim, minha deusa."

"Pode ler este trecho em voz alta para mim?"

"Ler?"

"Sim!"

"Ah... Perdoe-me, minha deusa... Eu não sei ler."

"Não?"

"Não... Na verdade, nenhuma de nós sabe. Somos pessoas humildes... Desde crianças, fomos educadas para trabalhos servis... Ler é uma atividade de pessoas de classe superior, como a senhorita."

"Ah... entendi..."

"Perdoe-me por não ser útil..."

"Não tem que pedir perdão! Não precisa se preocupar! Muito obrigada."

"Aqui está o lanche requisitado pelo mestre. Bom apetite."

Então, não haveria ajuda por parte das servas. De fato, era muito difícil encontrar pessoas que soubessem ler. Por que diabos Degel achara que ela soubesse ler logo de cara? Bem, porque ela era a deusa da sabedoria. Uma deusa da sabedoria que sabia pouco da vida além de cozinhar e limpar. Antes de vir para o Santuário, trabalhava na casa de uma senhora como empregada.

Era inútil pedir a ela que lesse algo. Era como sua antiga patroa dizia: crianças órfãs, sem pais, perdiam a chance de aprender as coisas em tempo. Por isso, acabavam ignorantes pelo resto da vida. A essas pessoas, só restavam os trabalhos sujos, como limpar a casa. Sasha realmente pensava assim antes de ir para lá.

Pensou e pensou sobre as letras, tentando encontrar a resposta desejada. Mas não. Era um código de outro mundo, que ela, por ser ignorante, não tinha o direito de saber. Degel não sabia daquilo: achava que ela, por ser Athena, já sabia de tudo.

Com o tempo, realmente ficou com dor de cabeça. Colocou o livro no criado mudo e relaxou na cama, suspirando. Como é que ela fora parar numa situação tão complicada? Mentindo para Degel, com um problema insolúvel, sem escapatória. Como podia se meter em tamanho problema?

* * *

"Ela está indisposta... de novo?", perguntou Degel, ajoelhado no salão do mestre.

"Sim... Ela tem andado desanimada mesmo."

"Mestre... será que eu poderia ir vê-la? Estou preocupado."

"Sim... Talvez seja bom."

O que Sasha mais temia aconteceu. Quando ouviu a voz de Degel do outro lado da porta, desesperou-se. O que poderia ser pior do que ele descobrir que sua deusa Athena não passava de uma menina burra e ignorante?

"Athena-sama... Perdoe-me incomodá-la... Mas estou preocupado."

"Degel..."

"Eu tenho receio... de tê-la ofendido de alguma forma... Ou de que seu problema de saúde tenha piorado... Seja qual for o problema, eu gostaria de ouvi-lo."

Sasha encolheu-se, com o coração disparado. Tinha medo. Não podia contar. Se contasse, ele perguntaria por que mentira. E mais: ficaria decepcionado. Não queria decepcioná-lo. Ele era uma boa pessoa.

"Athena-sama?"

"S-sim..."

Não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Tivesse contado no começo. Agora, ela tinha cimentado um enorme muro que os separavam. Ou talvez aquele muro estivesse lá desde o início, sem que se desse conta. Apesar de ter os poderes da deusa Athena, não passava de uma menina ignorante, incompatível com a figura da deusa da sabedoria. Talvez os cavaleiros lhe dessem as costas tão logo descobrissem aquilo; exceto Sísifo e Kardia.

"Athena-sama...? Vejo que não está bem. Eu... Eu vou voltar agora. Por favor, cuide-se."

Ela ouviu os passos dele e sentiu-se aliviada. Mas não. Ele voltaria no dia seguinte, perguntando a mesma coisa. Outros cavaleiros ficariam preocupados. Além disso, ele estava preocupado com a possibilidade de tê-la ofendido. E se eles iam dar as costas para ela, de que adiantava adiar?

"Degel!", gritou.

Tudo estava em silêncio. Provavelmente já tinha ido. Sasha sentiu-se péssima por não ter dito a verdade. Ele merecia saber.

"Sim, Athena-sama?"

Surpresa, ouviu os passos dele, retornando. Pegou o livro, reuniu coragem e abriu a porta, exasperada. Tinha de contar que ela nunca poderia aprender a ler, porque tinha sido órfã, e que órfãos estavam destinados a serem ignorantes. Ela precisava contar que nunca poderia ser a deusa da sabedoria que ele esperava. Talvez, por isso, ele nunca mais lhe sorrisse. Estendeu-lhe o livro.

"Tome."

"Ah... Já leu tudo?"

"Não... Não consegui."

"Então fique com ele até terminar tudo, minha deusa. Não precisa ter pressa."

"Não, Degel... Você não entendeu. Eu não posso. Sabe... eu sou órfã. A minha patroa uma vez me disse que é impossível para órfãos aprender as coisas mais complicadas, porque não temos pais, e por isso não aprendemos as coisas mais importantes com eles quando crianças."

Subitamente, ele se levantou, gritando:

"Essa é a maior besteira que já ouvi na minha vida!"

Era agora. Ele viraria as costas para ela. Sasha encolheu-se, tentando reter as lágrimas nos olhos. Mas o tom bravo de Degel a fez chorar.

"Athena-sama... Não..."

A mão calejada de treino enxugou-lhe o rosto, gentil. Degel agachou-se, sorrindo.

"Não é com a senhorita que estou bravo. Por favor, perdoe-me. Acalme-se."

Ele não teve pressa. Esperou até que ela parasse de chorar.

"Eu tenho uma confissão, Athena-sama. Eu sou o mais idiota dos cavaleiros de ouro."

"Mas... Disseram que é o mais sábio."

"As pessoas costumam dizer isso de mim. Mas... Agora, neste momento, eu sou o mais idiota de todos. Eu não sabia disso. Eu não sabia sobre o seu passado. O mestre apenas me contou que Sísifo a encontrou na Itália. Eu achava que, sendo Athena, a senhorita tinha tido uma vida favorável... Eu não imaginava... Eu nem perguntei quando veio ao meu templo... Perdoe-me. Perdoe-me por ter sido um completo idiota. A culpa não foi sua. Foi minha. Toda minha. Eu fiquei bravo com sua patroa. Esqueça tudo o que ela disse. Tudo. Eu também sou órfão. Eu também lutei pela minha sobrevivência quando criança. Por isso, eu entendo."

"Mas... Não vai ficar bravo porque a deusa da sabedoria é uma menina burra e ignorante?"

"Se disser que é burra mais uma vez, aí sim eu ficarei bravo. E sabe...? Todos são ignorantes. Ninguém tem a capacidade de saber tudo, minha deusa. Veja o meu exemplo. Eu fui um completo idiota por ter jogado os livros para a senhorita sem antes perguntar se sabia ler. Até... Até não me surpreenderia se preferisse que outro cavaleiro lhe ensinasse... Mas..."

Estendendo-lhe a mão, pediu:

"Poderia vir até o templo de Aquário...? Por favor. Eu só quero conversar com a minha deusa, a quem prometi ser fiel, e a quem ofendi profundamente. Por favor, eu suplico..."

Sasha viu culpa nos olhos dele. Era a primeira vez que via aquela expressão nele. Além disso, sentia um peso terrível no peito. Sage tinha lhe dito, logo nos primeiros dias, que aos poucos ela sentiria uma ligação especial ser feita com cada um de seus cavaleiros, e que ela seria capaz de sentir o mesmo que eles. Seria aquela pressão no peito a culpa de Degel?

"Sim... É claro."

"Muito obrigado, Athena-sama. Podemos ir?"

Os dois seguiram em silêncio na maior parte do caminho. Quando estavam prestes a entrar na casa de Aquário, Degel contou:

"Eu também tive uma infância difícil, Athena-sama. Eu tinha três anos quando meus pais me abandonaram. Vivi nas ruas até conhecer o meu mestre. Fazia o trabalho que dava e até roubava comida para sobreviver. Nas noites geladas, eu roubava livros para fazer fogueira. Eu conheci o meu mestre exatamente quando tentei roubar um de seus livros. Ele me perguntou se eu sabia qual era o valor daquilo. Eu respondi que era o valor de minha vida, pois poderia morrer de frio. Então ele me ofereceu o seu próprio casaco e perguntou de novo. E eu disse que não significava nada. Ele então se sentou do meu lado e começou a ler o livro. Nunca vou me esquecer desse dia."

"Eu não sabia...", respondeu Sasha.

"Antes disso, as pessoas não me olhavam com respeito. Eu passava as noites com frio e fome. Quando roubava, de vez em quando era pego e espancado. Todos me olhavam com desprezo... Imagino que coisas semelhantes tenham acontecido com a senhorita. Mas como alguém poderá ser a deusa Athena sem saber que essas coisas existem? Como alguém pode ser sábio sem refletir, ao menos uma vez na vida, sobre a brutalidade que ronda este mundo? Eu não poderia respeitar uma deusa Athena assim. Mas a senhorita é diferente."

As palavras de Degel lavaram o peso em sua consciência. Ele a respeitava. Sasha voltou para a sala de estudos. Degel solicitou um chá para a deusa e sentou-se do outro lado da mesa.

"Será que podemos começar de novo? Eu me sentiria muito honrado em ensinar-lhe tudo o que sei. Mas farei direito desta vez. Eu gostaria que me contasse mais sobre a sua vida na Itália. Já falei sobre a minha vida. É claro, não se sinta obrigada a falar."

Aquele peso no peito era mesmo a culpa que ele sentia. Sasha sorriu.

"Não se culpe pelo que aconteceu, Degel. Eu menti por que sentia vergonha e medo de que não me aceitasse como deusa. Mas tudo isso me ensinou que sua lealdade não é superficial, e que você não vai me machucar."

O peso diminuiu consideravelmente. Sasha sentiu-se bem melhor daquele jeito. Degel olhou para a mesa, um pouco ruborizado.

"Esse não foi o começo que eu planejei... Fui bruto sem perceber. Mas prometo tomar cuidado a partir de agora. Eu quero ensinar tudo para a senhorita. A ler, a ver o mundo de formas diferentes... E, principalmente, a descobrir-se. Se me der mais uma chance, prometo que não a decepcionarei."

"Eu sei", respondeu ela, confiante.

Afinal, ele era uma pessoa muito boa.

* * *

Não podia culpar Unity. Não podia culpar ninguém pelas coisas que vinham acontecendo, além de seu próprio destino. Depois de Unity partir para tratar seus ferimentos, Sasha suspirou e recostou-se à poltrona do mestre. Kardia sempre dava um jeito de fazê-la sorrir. Degel sempre lhe ensinara com tanto cuidado. Devia tanto a eles...

"Athena-sama."

O olhar de Sísifo era pesaroso. Sasha podia sentir um peso enorme no peito, que não era dela. Quando ela sofria, ele sofria junto. Sorriu.

"Eu estou bem, Sísifo."

O peso não diminuiu. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Sasha recordou-se dos dias felizes que tinha passado ao lado daqueles guerreiros, tentando reter na memória cada pedaço de vida com eles. Não podia deixar de pensar na sala de estudos da casa de Aquário, onde tantos livros lera ao lado de Degel. Ainda se lembrava dos primeiros dias, quando ele lhe ensinara o significado de cada letra. Gentil, paciente, respeitoso. Ela ansiava pelo momento de ir para a casa de Aquário.

Agora, as casas de Aquário e de Escorpião também estavam vazias. Todos que a viram crescer estavam indo embora para sempre. Era como nos livros das antigas Guerras Santas. Degel nunca escondera a verdade dela. Ele mesmo dizia que um dia poderia acabar morto no campo de guerra. E ela prometera-lhe continuar firme se isso acontecesse.

O vazio do Santuário era igual àquele em seu peito. Mas ela estava pronta para suportar aquilo. Tinha sido educada para tal. E tivera um ótimo professor.

Caminhou para fora do templo do mestre e observou a paisagem abaixo.

"O Santuário ficou tão vazio, não acha, Sísifo?"

"Sim."

Lembrou-se da vez em que conversara sobre aquela sensação com Degel em uma das aulas. E, talvez, por causa daquilo, não se sentisse tão desamparada. Naquele dia, uma frase dele permanecera em sua mente: "se sentir sozinha, lembre-se de que os corações dos cavaleiros mais leais serão o seu abrigo, mesmo que seus corpos não estejam mais presentes."

De fato, eram um abrigo formidável.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
